Reference circuits are used in a variety of electronic systems to provide a known and consistent reference signal to other circuits or components within, or external to, the electronic systems. As used herein, a reference signal may be an electrical signal that may represented as a voltage magnitude or a current magnitude. A circuit to which a reference signal may be provided may depend on the reference signal, for example, to determine a degree of accuracy of an output of the circuit.